Question: A student accidentally added five to both the numerator and denominator of a fraction, changing the fraction's value to $\frac12$. If the original numerator was a 2, what was the original denominator?
Let $d$ be the original denominator.  After adding 5 to both numerator and denominator, the fraction becomes $\frac{7}{d+5}$.  If a fraction with 7 in the numerator is equivalent to $\frac{1}{2}$, then the denominator is 14.  Solving $d+5=14$, we find $d=\boxed{9}$.